My Angelina, My Angel
by Sucker For Jalice
Summary: Angelina Johnson is an extraordinary young woman with a problem; She's too uptight for her own good. After doing a favor for her mother, a handsome red-headed man finds an odd interest in the feisty ebony beauty. How will she put up with his persistence?
1. Not Uptight!

**Woohoo! Finally another fic not based on Twilight! well.. don't get me wrong. I love the book, but I just thought I'd write one of my favorite couples from the world of Harry Potter. Fred and Angelina :D I hope this will be ok for you all. Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Not Uptight!

**Angelina's POV**

_Crap!_ My mates are going to kill me if I don't show up in time! _"Ugh, I need to hurry!"_ I mentally groaned as I pressed hard on the peddle. I dodged anything in my way: Trees, stray animals, and by passers. I knew I couldn't stop, no matter of the cause; I couldn't afford to miss my tennis tournament. If I arrived late, I would let everyone down and they would totally blame me if we lost. Well... they will lose. I was the best player on that fucking team.

I pushed even more harder on the damn peddle, accelerating more speed. I ignored the annoying thumping on my back, caused by the tennis racket strapped and tucked safely in my messenger bag, which was now swinging frantically.

A breath of relief gushed out of me as soon as I came to a full stop near an almost vacant tennis field. I guess no one had shown up yet, or perhaps I got here too early...or perhaps I was late. Oh no...

"Oi, Angie!" shouted a raspy but feminine voice behind me. I wheeled my bike around to see a fatigued Alicia Spinnet, running towards me. Her long mahogany hair was pulled back in a ponytail which swung freely behind her head as she ran. Her white top was slightly see through because of how sweaty she was.

She bent to touch her knees in exhaustion when she finally reached me.

"Shit!" she swore, catching her breath "It's about time you got here."

I gulped in fear as I stared wide-eyed at my best friend. "Did I miss it?" I asked, eyeing her exhausted form.

Alicia adjusted her skirt and stood up straight. She brought a hand to her drenched ponytail and removed it from the hair-tie. She ran her fingers through her free damp locks.

"Me and Kate were playing one on one to pass time until everyone gets here."she responded, now fanning herself. "It's hot."

"Oh, ok." I shrugged nervously, and swung a leg over the bike. She and I walked together where the other bicycles were parked.

"When did you get here?" I said, struggling to adjust the lock. Stupid piece of shit. "_Function now!_" my mind screamed at the inanimate object.

"Well... just an hour ago. Like around seven. Somethin' like that." she let out, paying close attention on how I fumbled with the damn lock. Alicia smirked at me and placed a hand on my occupied ones. "Let me."

I let her deal with the stupid thing. I was about to ask her about Katie's whereabouts, but there was no need to. The little fiend crept up behind me, scaring the shit out of me. Ugh, I could have slapped her.

"SHIT!" I shouted, "KATIE!"

Kate laughed at the outcome of her cruel little joke. I stared at her in irritation. She looked nowhere near tired as Alicia, but there were tiny beads of sweat forming on her forehead because of her laughing so hard. I pulled at one of her blond braided plaits.

"You need to chillax, Ange," she said, her cheeks a bit flushed, "I was only playing." She pulled her braided hair out of my fist, and hugged me. I returned the hug and played along with her.

"Well, you need to be careful next time. I mean, what if I had a knife on me and mistake you for a lunatic?" I joked, but I actually did mean it. The girl was so thick-headed sometimes, and didn't take things seriously.

"You're so silly, Angie." she patted my head as if I were a puppy who just succeeded on how to roll over.

I hissed at her and then turned to Alicia, who was staring at Katie with a "You're crazy" expression.

"Oookay..." she managed to say, as she slowly looked at me, "I think we should start getting ready. The game will start in a few."

* * *

The game ended, and our coach was pissed off at us. Especially at me.

"I expected more from you, Johnson!" Coach Hooch spat at me. _"Oh, give me a break_! _Bitch, whataya want from me? The other girls were just as good!_" I wanted to yell at her. I flipped her the _bird_ without her noticing.

My team were resting on the benches, all drained out of energy while our coach scrutinizes every one of our flaws. Alicia sat on my right and Katie on the left. The both of them were so used to Hooch's insults, but I took them seriously.

"Spinnet, you're like a human waterfall!" she scorns at Ali, who didn't give a shit. "The next time you're on that field, clean yourself up before slip on your own sweat for fuck's sake!"

Alicia leaned in to whisper in my ear "Take a look at those bye-bye arms."

I snorted out loud as I caught on to her comment. Every time Hooch waved her arms, the undersides wiggled and shook like jell-O.

"Miss Johnson!" Oh shit, she caught me. "Is this funny to you?"

"No, coach." Out of the corner of my eye, Kate tried to stifle back a giggle. She covered her face with her hands and smiled into them.

"Then explain why Miss Bell here is silently shaking in amusement." she said, pointing at Katie with a stubby finger, making her arm wiggle even more. I held my breath. Alicia nudged my ribs to get me to focus.

"You know what?" continued Hooch, snapping her jell-O like arms to her sides. "I had enough of this. The next time we're on that field," she gave everyone a stern look, " I want to see more action and more effort," she shot me a dirty look, "I'll see you all slags later."

"Bye-bye!" shouted Alicia, flicking the underside of her right arm to imitate the coach's flabby ones. She and Katie laughed as we started getting ready to leave.

"You're such a bitch, Al!" I snarled at her. "She nearly could have gotten me off the team."

She and Kate laughed together again. I only glared at them both.

"Relax, Ange."she says while messing with her ponytail for the hundredth time. "I was just trying to lighten up the mood back there."

"Oh fuck off," I scoffed, "that comment was way out of order."

"But definitely true," piped up Katie, "she doesn't have to bid adieu with her voice anymore...her pudding arms can do it for her."

Alicia let out a roaring laugh and bent to her knees.

"Just great." I sighed in morose. "There's going to be another time when I'll have to face coach again, but I'll only be distracted by her saluting arms. Thanks, bitches."

"Oh, Angie," said Katie, putting an arm around my shoulders, "you need to live life a little. Do you want to end up a miserable old hag?

"Yeah." added Alicia, who was recovering from her recent laughter. "You're so uptight, Angie."

"Fuck you." I told them. I was not uptight. I'm just a very serious person who didn't have time for silly little games.

"Maybe later." teased Katie, while we walked to our bikes.

* * *

I finally got home, incredibly tired. My arms felt like they're about to fall off, my legs were dead sore from all that running, my sides were aching, and my bum hurts. And to top it all off... I had the biggest headache.

I climbed up the stony front steps of my _"Power"_ house. I chuckled at the nickname I've given it. It wasn't really powerful...it was just very well taken care of throughout the years. This little yellow house belonged to my great-grandfather in the mid-nineteen fifties. It survived many problems; Termites, fires, collapsing ceilings, and other crap.

The year is 1997 and it's still fighting to remain undestructive. I'm scared shit of the light squeaks of every floor board. I shuddered at the thought of my home collapsing as I struggled to unlock the door. After hearing a click, I pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"Mummy, I'm home!" I called out, while taking off my messenger bag and hooking it on the coat rack. I could hear rustling sounds coming from the kitchen, and also the soothing melodic voice of Billy Joel.

When I made it to the kitchen, I found my mother clearing out the cabinet under the sink. All over the floor, surrounding her, lay a mess which involved pots, kettles, pans, and a random red plunger.

_"What else could I do?"_ she sang, taking out a rusty old frying pan. _"I'm so inspired by you. That hasn't happened for the longest time."_

"Ahem." I cleared my throat to get her attention. And it worked. she withdrew herself away from the open cabinet, placed the pan next to a nearby black pot, and brushed dirt off her worn out blue camisole.

"Oh hey, Angel! she greeted, a loving smile forming on her smooth coffee-skinned features. She strode over to me and engulfed me in her arms.

"Mum" I returned the hug, and jerked my head to the mess she'd made, "what's going on here?"

Letting me go but still smiling, mum turned to examine her untidy work.

"Don't say you're re-decorating," I gibed, "because this is certainly not your best work." Well, she is a home designer for heaven's sakes.

She snorted at my assumption, and moved on to turn off her radio. It killed her to silence her beloved Billy Joel, but she had to in order to have a conversation with me. Mum gets too hyped up when it comes to her favorite things. It sucks for her because she's easily distracted. Watching her pained facial expression as her delicate pointer finger touched the rectangular switch, made me wonder if she finally taken her medication. She often forgets.

Once the music was silenced, mum faced me again.

"There's something wrong with the pipes." She informed me, her smile slowly fading away.

"Okay. What do you suggest should happen now?" I asked, annoyed. _"Great, I planned to take a long ass shower today. Shit."_

"Now that you're here," she says, "will you do me a favor?"

I gaped at her. "I'm kind of tired, mummy. Tennis was a bit hectic today."

"Angel, please?" She pleaded, batting her long lashes at me. "Pretty please?"

"I can't feel my legs." I childishly complained. Seriously, I'm so exhausted. She stopped batting her lashes, and shrugged in defeat. She was clearly overwhelmed by my pathetic excuse to help her.

"I only hoped you'll just run out and fetch something for your poor sick mother." She pouted at me. "And now I see you don't care." She covered her face with her hands, and pretended to cry in them.

_"Oh no. Not this again!" _I mentally groaned.

"This could be the last time I'll ever ask for another favor." She_ sobbed_. "I'm sick, Angie. What if I dropped dead now? What would you do?"

"Mother, you're not that sick." I retorted. Her little acts were getting on my nerves. "You only have ADD...therefore you're perfectly fine!"

"I'm not fine!" She shouted in her hands. "I'm crazy and I'm dying." I rolled my eyes.

_"Damn right you're crazy." _I wanted to say to her, but instead I told her, "Have you taken your pills today, mum?"

She shook her head. _Ugh, I thought she did. She seemed so calm earlier. _

"Mum, I suggest you take them now."

She shook her head again. "I might overdose."

"How could you overdose after taking one pill?"

"It might be expired."

"Mum, you got them last week." I corrected her. _My goodness, God help me._ "You're next refill is next month."

"What if-?"

"Don't give me anymore of that!" I shouted, interrupting her "What if?" crap. She tensed a bit at my tone, and then relaxed her shaky shoulders as I gave in to her drama. "If I do this one favor, will you promise to not overreact like this again?"

Mum pulled her tear-free face from her hands, to reveal a sly smile. She nodded happily.

"Not ever?" I said, making sure she's true to her words. "You swear?" Another nod. "Cross your heart, mum."

She crossed her heart.

"Okay." I sucked my teeth in, slightly irritated at how I have to run outside for her, in my aching condition."Where am I going and what do I have to do?"

Mum giggled and ran out of the kitchen. I suppose she just went to get her purse.

I sighed in exasperation while pulling out a chair from the table and sat down on it. Even though my ass hurt like hell, it kind of felt nice to not stand around anymore. I relished the calm feeling soaring through my whole body, as I sat in this rickety old chair. I was resting so well that my eyes were beginning to droop in exhaustion.

"I got the money here!"

Damn, she's back. I groaned when I saw the graying woman bustling in, with a purple handbag clutched in her right hand.

"Ok, Angel." she says, holding her purse upside down over the table. "I'm going to give you my whole wallet...if I find it."

"Why the whole thing?" I asked her, fighting the urge to doze off.

"I'm not sure why." She replied, madly shaking the purple material. Soon enough, everything in it fell out.

"What am I going to buy?" My eyes were shut now. I could hear her searching through her scattered crap on the table.

"Aha!" she exclaimed. I opened my eyes to see her holding a tiny lavender wallet in my face.

"What am I going to buy?" I repeated my question, taking the wallet from her. I got up to stretch my sore muscles.

"A wrench." She said, re-stuffing her bag.

"A what?"

"A wrench, Angel. The pipes only needs some tightening."

"Don't we have one already, mum?"

She was done clearing the table, and hoisted the bag to her chest. "Yes, but I don't know where that one is. Although it would be better if we had two, that way if one wrench is lost... There's another!"

"Oookay...where am I going?" I catechized, wanting more information.

"Umm...it's umm...it's uhhh," she stammered, her face distorting in confusion, "your father told me about this... hang on... it's an odd name though."

I continued to wait for her to figure it out.

"It's like weasel...weezer...weas- something like that...?"

"I'll try to find it." I told her, getting ready to head out. "Bye mum!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 2 will be ready soon! :D**

**Just give this story some time, okay? :/  
**


	2. Author's Note Will be replaced

**Author's Note**

Dear, Anonymous Reader, Ughh

First of all...** I ** give _a flying fuck_ because it's** MY** story. **Not** yours. If you don't like it, don't bother reading or reviewing. Geez... and don't worry, I'm going to be renewing that story soon. So piss off and let me do my thing.

Sorry to those who favored the "Love has no color", I just thought I should renew it into a long story. It'll be done soon after I get my new house re-decorated. :)

-Penny


End file.
